Thank You
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Your typical run-of-the-mill bad day for Relena Darlian. Of course, it only takes Heero to cheer her up. Short and sweet HR fic, set to Dido's "Thank You". RR!


Disclaimer-I don't own Gundam Wing or the song

Thank You

"Blegh." Relena spat her tea back in her cup.

Making your own tea for the first time was not an easy thing, and Relena was not any good in the kitchen. 

First she had boiled the tea and poured it, no harm done. But even Einstein had his moments, and when she picked up the mug by the glass and not the handle, she had burned her hand.

She had first wrapped her hand in half the ice she could find. She put the other half in her tea. I had been a half hour before she went back to her mug, and by then the tea was practically ice itself.

Even Vice Foreign Ministers have their bad mornings

__

My tea's gone cold

I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all

"Great. It's raining."

She rubbed her hand against the steamed glass and all she could see was rain. What a dreary day. Her hand was sticky with lotion and cold with ice, she was groggy without her tea, and now it was raining.

Plus, she had given Pagan the day off, and she didn't know how to drive. Her other chauffeur had called in sick. She would have to take the bus, which was 5 blocks from her house.

"Of course, you'd find a way out of all this." She addressed the picture frame on her wall, which showed the newspaper clipping of her and Heero. It was New Year's Day, just after the Eve War ended, when Heero had regained consciousness. The headline read: **Vice Foreign Minister Darlian Rescued By Her "Heero"**.

Heero had gone ballistic over the picture, but Relena liked it.

It certainly helped this nasty morning.

__

The morning rain clouds up my window

And I can't see at all

And even if I could, it'd all be gray 

But your picture on my wall

It reminds me that it's not so bad

It's not so bad

She reached out the door to the mailbox and dragged in the soggy mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk, junk, what's this?" She stopped at one. "A bill from Joe's Bar?"

Suddenly she remembered the night before, when she had allowed Dorothy to drag her out, incognito, to Joe's Bar to get completely and happily drunk.

"No wonder my head hurt this morning." She put down the bills and looked at the clock.

"Oh, crap."

She rushed up the stairs to get her heels on, and, in the usual fashion, one was there and one wasn't.

By the time she got to the bus stop, there was one bus left, the 9: 15 bus. She was supposed to be at work at 9 sharp.

__

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay

My head just feels in pain

I missed the bus and there'll be hell to pay

I'm late for work again

"Good morning, Miss Darlian," a crisp voice said. It was the voice of Melanie, her co-Minister. Melanie was that person you would slap if etiquette allowed it. "Late again, are we?"

"No time, Melanie," Relena said, brushing past the short brunette.

"Good morning, Lady Relena," Chris said, looking up from her paperwork through her long blonde hair. There are 3 messages for you."

"Thanks, Chris." Relena went to the tea pot. Unfortunately, there was none left.

"Lady Relena, this is the second time in a month you've been late."

"I've been working here for four years. I can take two lates."

Chris sighed. "Of course."

__

And even if I'm there, they'll all imply

That I won't last the day

She sat down on her desk and pressed the button on her answering machine.

"First message:"

"Relena, don't think I don't know where you were last night. You should be more careful. People are out there."

'Thanks, Heero,' Relena thought, a small, wistful smile on her face.

__

And then you'll call me and it's not so bad

It's not so bad

And I want to thank you for giving my the best day of my life

Oh, just to be with you, is having the best day of my life

"I'm home," Relena called to the empty house as she shut the door behind her.

What a miserable day. Her boss had called her up personally to yell at her, Melanie had gloated all through lunch—which she had forgotten her money to pay for—, the paperwork was late, and the tea someone had made after lunch was now a big stain on her lap.

She went up to her room and changed, dropping her pants suit for a pair of maroon-colored sweats and an oversized black T-shirt that read: "I'm like a superhero with no powers or motivation".

She left her wet hair down and went for the freezer. There had to be some ice cream left…

__

Push the door, I'm home again

I'm soaking through and through

"Here."

Relena jumped backwards. "Heero, what…?"

His arm was outstretched. A towel was clutched in his fist. "Though you might want this."

"Thanks." Relena took the towel and slung it across her head. "How'd you get here?"

"I hopped the fence. Your security system needs work."

"Thanks, I'll log that way. Why are you here?"

"To make sure you don't do something stupid again."

Relena half-smiled and shook her head, sighing through her nose. "Very well, then. Want some ice cream?"

He stared at her. "Ice cream?"

"What, the Vice Foreign Minister can't have chocolate?" She smiled playfully.

"No, I just think I've never…had ice cream."

"Never had ice cream? Oh, it is so good, Heero. Here, I'll get us some."

__

Then you handed me a towel

And all I see is you

"Sit, Heero."

Heero sat on the couch as commanded. Relena plopped down beside him and handed him a spoon.

"Relena, there's only one container."

"So? We'll split. Here, I'll make this easy."

She bounced from her spot to right next to him, practically leaning on him. "Eat up."

Heero dug his spoon into the Phish Food ice cream and swallowed it.

"Like it?"

He seemed to consider for a long time. Then he nodded. "It's good."

"Told you." Relena got her own spoonful of ice cream and snuggled in beside Heero, crunching on a chocolate fish. "Eat some more."

__

And even if my house falls down now

I wouldn't have a clue

'Cause you're near me

And it's not so bad

It's not so bad

And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

All in all, it hadn't been such a horrible day.

__

Oh, just to be with you is giving me the best day of my life

Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!

Also, expect a Noin/Zechs from me. Another Dido song, this time "White Flag".


End file.
